1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED driver capable of controlling color/color temperature with a power carrier, in particularly to an LED array that generates stable color temperature or color, which allows a dimmer to constantly maintain the color temperature or color.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color temperature is conventionally stated in the unit of absolute temperature, symbolized by 0° K. Namely, a black material that does not reflect contains −273° C. When the black material is heated to 2000° K, a reddish light is emitted; when the black material is heated to 3000° K, the reddish light becomes orange to yellowish; when the black material is heated to 5000° K, a white light is emitted; when the black material is heated to 8000° K, a bluish light is emitted. Obviously, a higher temperature results in a bluer light; oppositely, a lower temperature results in a redder light. The concept of color temperature is commonly applied to light building interiors for presenting four seasons. For example, in summer, a higher color temperature (over 6000° K) may be adopted for allowing a bluish color to present a fresher atmosphere; in winter, a lower color temperature (below 3300° K) may be adopted for allowing a reddish color to present a warmer atmosphere; as to spring and fall, a middle color temperature (about 3000° K to 6000° K) may be adopted for allowing a blue color to present a cooler atmosphere. There are also some researches indicating that the colored light and proper color temperature benefit growing certain plants or animals, which will be emphasized and developed in the future.
The applicant of the present invention disclosed an R.O.C. patent No. M416294 of a “CONTROLLER FOR ALTERING A COLOR TEMPERATURE OF AN LED”. Wherein, a power switch or an extra controlling switch is able to trigger a color temperature adjuster to emit signals, thereby changing a color temperature of the LED. Accordingly, the color temperature, the color, and illumination of the LED are controlled.